


Feathers

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Rin realizes something important about Aiichiro. *light T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Free! characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. I need to calm down when it comes to Rintori. O.O Read, review, and enjoy!

Rin has a problem. And its name is Haruka Nanase.

"Nitori, come on!" Rin growls as he smacks the door to their room. He's getting laughs and looks from the other guys on their floor, so Rin turns his face to the door, trying not to feel so scrutinized out here in the hallway.

"Go away, senpai!" Aiichiro says wetly.

_Shit_ , Rin thinks. He knows he needs to be careful with Aiichiro. Aiichiro's blunt himself, but he's also quite sensitive. And Rin should've known better. "Nitori, just let me in so we can talk."

The guy from down the hall, Yamada or something, gives a hearty laugh. "Lovers' spat, eh, Matsuoka-kun?" he inquires. The other guys laugh, but not to be mean. No one's used to the sight of a tamed Rin Matsuoka. Honestly, Aiichiro has ruined Rin's tough-guy reputation.

"Nitori," he insists more urgently.

Suddenly Aiichiro's voice is at the door so that only Rin can hear. "Only if you explain it clearly to me. While looking me straight in the eye."

Rin perks up. At least this gets him in the room! "Of course, dummy. Now let me in."

The guys outside groan and sigh since they can no longer watch the show, but Rin could care less. Aiichiro lets him in, but he keeps Rin at arm's length. "Then please, explain."

Rin winces. "Look, I'm sorry for talking about him so much. But you know I grew up friends with him and Makoto and Nagisa."

Aiichiro turns away. "But you never had the obsession with them that you have with Nanase-san."

"Hey! I've never had an obsession with anyone!" Rin corrects. "Besides, that's all resolved now, Ai. And you're with me every time our schools have joint practice. Don't you trust me?"

Stunningly and hurtfully, Aiichiro shrugs. "It's always 'Haru this' and 'Haru that'—what am I supposed to think, Rin?" His jaw is set and he's at the most stubborn Rin has ever seen him. It actually makes him think for a moment.

When Rin thinks of the Iwatobi four, he can see their animals. Haruka, a graceful dolphin. Makoto, the majestic whale. Nagisa, the quick penguin. Even Speedo Glasses…er, Rei, that fluttering butterfly.

But Aiichiro has an animal, too, in his name. "Nitori." "Tori." _Bird_.

Looking at Aiichiro trying to fight back angry tears that float like feathers down his cheeks anyway, Rin understands things all too well. If he isn't more considerate of Aiichiro, then Aiichiro will do as his namesake.

He will fly away, and may not come back.

So Rin does the only thing he can think of. He locks the door, he traps Aiichiro in his arms, and he steals his roommate's breath away. Because sharks only know how to do one thing:

They catch and injure things with their razor-like teeth.

And an injured bird has no business flying off anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> B3 Almost a little naughty there, but I like the angst here. Personally, I think both Haruka and Rin went on a little too much about each other, more so with Rin. Not that I never ship Harurin, but Makoharu and Rintori are my OTPs for those guys. ;P Besides, nice little translation catch, eh? And for those curious about them calling each other so personally, see my oneshot "Ai."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)


End file.
